A Letter Might Change Everything
by JavaJunkie2013
Summary: When Bella is on a plane to save Edward and she writes a letter to Jake.


A Letter Might Change Everything

Dear Jake,

I love you. I really do. I am sorry that I left on an airplane saving someone that is already dead. I just don't want to be the reason he is taken from his family. His family loves him dearly, they don't deserve for me to ruin their family anymore. I am not doing this because i am in love with him or want him back. I don't want him. Jake, you told me I deserve better well I know I do. That's why I am choosing you, well actually there isn't a choice, there never really was a choice especially when I let my heart take over. Jake it's you. You are the reason I am still here. I love you. Being with you is almost as easy as breathing and you are my own personal sunshine. I need you. I don't want Edward I don't love him as much as I love you. I am in love with you. I love how you make me feel whole, you treat me as your equal. With you I don't feel like I have to compete for your attention, well only when you are an enormous dog and trying to protect humanity, then I do. Just kidding even then I know you still think about me (Embry told me). His words were something like, "Bella, that man adores you. You are the only thing he thinks about. I feel sorry for our pack, it's a Bella marathon." Well Jake same goes for me, I wonder if your thinking about me, wondering what you are doing. When you are on patrol I barely sleep, I worry about you. Even though I know you will be okay. You are strong enough to protect every human in the state. Remember when you told me about imprinting? Well I was curious and I asked Sam more about it. He told me, "Bella, you can't live without them. You whole world revolves around the imprint. If your imprint is sick, the wolf is sick. If the imprint is sad, the wolf is sad. Every emotion is shared. You can't hide anything from your wolf and the wolf can't hide anything from the imprint. It's not as complicated as people believe imprinting is. You find your true mate, humans have an idea of who they want but it's stronger than that. Humans can fight their feelings, not wolves and imprints. The imprint can try but the wolf will adapt to be whatever his or her imprint needs. You will do anything, be anyone as long as your imprint is happy." Jake, I know you didn't share everything with me when you told me about imprinting, I know you left out the part that I am your imprint (Leah said you left out some of that information about imprinting because you thought I wouldn't believe you.) Jake, you could tell me anything I would believe it. You are the only person I need. You are the only person I want. You complete me. Charlie loves you like you were his own son, he thinks the world of you. You said it yourself that Billy considers me one of his kids. I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them have a bet on us. I know Charlie has accidentally let it slip, "I wish you would get together with Jake, I wanna win." Jake, I want to win. With you I feel like I have won the world. You are my world. And I really want to be your world. I want to be the woman you come home to. I want to be your wife, partner in life, and the mother of your children. Jake, I know we are young but I want everything with you. And I am happy that imprinted on me, because when you told me about imprinting while we were fixing up the rabbit I got jealous. I didn't want anyone else to have you. I didn't want anyone else love you. I hated thinking that you find someone who wasn't me. I didn't want to have to see you with someone else. You are my best friend. I know it is selfish of me to want you all to myself. But I know you don't want to share me either. Jarred let that one slip. Sam also said, " The pack can't hide anything from an imprint. The pack must share information about the wolf to an imprint. And the pack must tell information about the imprint to the wolf." That's why the pack and the tribe has let me join the bonfires and meetings. I thought it was just because I knew about the cold ones. But the tribe barely asks me anything about my time spent with them. I don't mind sharing information about the Cullens, if it helps protect the pack and the pale faces. I want this pack to be the safest pack, because this pack has my heart to carry with them. I must protect you or at least try to protect you. You protect me. Seth let it slip that he usually has to run patrol around my house. Because I'm an imprint and the pack has to make sure an imprint is protected. I am an imprint. I get to spend my whole life with you. Someone who truly loves me. That means everything to me. I just want to be happy. And with you I am.

I love you,

Bella


End file.
